1956
:Pour consulter la chronologie de production de cette année, voir Productions pré-Star Trek Evènements * Guerre Froide opposant, sur Terre, le bloc de l'Est (communiste) au bloc de l'Ouest (capitaliste). ( ) .|La période de ce conflit (non-canon) est indiqué à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} ]] * Dwight D. Eisenhower était - depuis 1953 - le 34ème Président des Etats-Unis. ( ) : . La première version (dessin) précisait "The 34th President served from 1953 to 1961. He was a popular leader because of his {...}". La version remasterisée présente une photographie.}} thumb|[[Mao Zedong]] * La Chine était dirigée par Mao Zedong depuis 1949. ( ) .|Sa direction de la Chine (contexte - non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} "]] * Sortie du film américain ''"The Court Jester" / "Le bouffon du roi", avec les acteurs Mildred Natwick {Griselda}, Danny Kaye {Hubert Hawkins} et Glynis Johns {Maid Jean}. ( ) .|Sa date de sortie (non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} * Sortie du film américain "The Searchers" / "La prisonnière du désert" de John Ford, avec l'acteur John Wayne. ( ) . Wayne et Ford sont cités dans un contexte différent.|Sa date de sortie (non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} * Sortie de la chanson "Ooby Dooby" interprétée par Roy Orbison. ( ) .|Sa date de sortie et son interprète (non-canons) sont indiqués à titre de références chronologiques, extrapolés sur la réalité.}} * Sortie de la chanson "Fever". ( ) .|L'ouvrage non-canon "Star Trek Encyclopedia" (3ème éd. p. 607) indique que cette chanson fut écrite par et Eddie Cooley.|Sa date de sortie (non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} * Sortie de la chanson "Just in Time". ( ) .|Sa date de sortie (non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} * Sortie de la chanson "My Prayer" interprétée par le groupe The Platters. ( ) en 1926, les paroles ont été ajoutées par en 1939. Elle a fait l'objet de nombreuses interprétations, dont la plus connue est celle des Platters en 1956.|Cette œuvre interprétée par The Platters (non nommé) est entendue dans .|Sa date de sortie et son interprète (non-canons) sont indiqués à titre de références chronologiques, extrapolés sur la réalité.}} * Sortie de la chanson "Crazy Arms" interprétée par Ray Price. ( ) .|Sa date de sortie et son interprète (non-canons) sont indiqués à titre de références chronologiques, extrapolés sur la réalité.}} * Publication de l'ouvrage "A Pictorial History of the American Indians" par Oliver La Farge. ( ) .|Sa date de publication (non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} * Guerre du Vietnam. ( ) . En 2268, James T. Kirk faisait référence aux 'guerres de brousse' qui ont eu lieu en Asie au 20ème siècle, dans lesquelles deux superpuissances aidaient et soutenaient des nations antagonistes plus faibles dans le conflit les opposant. Une manifestation américaine anti-guerre est mentionnée en 1967 dans l'épisode .|Ce conflit (non-canon) est indiqué à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} * Naissance de l'américain Gregory J. Harbaugh. ( ) . Visible à l'écran sous plusieurs angles, mais non clairement identifiable, cette information est reprise dans le cadre des politiques d'extrapolation sur la réalité et d'obtention de ressources de production de meilleure qualité.|Sa date de naissance - 15 avril - (non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} * Naissance de l'américain David McDowell Brown. ( ) . Visible à l'écran sous plusieurs angles, mais non clairement identifiable, cette information est reprise dans le cadre des politiques d'extrapolation sur la réalité et d'obtention de ressources de production de meilleure qualité.|Sa date de naissance - 16 avril - (non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} * Naissance de l'américain Kent Rominger. ( ) . Visible à l'écran sous plusieurs angles, mais non clairement identifiable, cette information est reprise dans le cadre des politiques d'extrapolation sur la réalité et d'obtention de ressources de production de meilleure qualité.|Sa date de naissance - 7 août - (non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} ---- Observations * Dans notre réalité légèrement différente de celle de ''Star Trek, les évènements réels non-canons suivants, cités dans la saga (romans, comics, ouvrages de référence, ...), se sont produits cette année-là :'' ** Décès de personnages réels canons''' : Tommy Dorsey, Bela Lugosi, ...'' ** ''Naissance de personnages réels non-canons : ...'' ** ''Décès de personnages réels non-canons : ...'' ** ''Autres évènements réels non-canons :'' *** Dirigeants terriens : Jawaharlal Nehru (Premier Ministre d'Inde), Elisabeth II (Reine du Royaume-Uni), Nikita Khrouchtchev (dirigeant de l'URSS), ... *** Création du récompensant les meilleurs lanceurs au jeu du baseball. ("Star Trek Encyclopedia" 3ème éd. p. 172 ; ) *** Sortie du film ''" ".'' ("Star Trek Encyclopedia", 4ème éd., vol 1, p. 305) * 'Évènements apocryphes (non-canons) : ** Découverte des neutrinos par les scientifiques terriens. ("Star Trek Encyclopedia", 4ème éd., Vol. 2, p. 77) Liens externes * * de:1956 en:1956 it:1956 nl:1956 sv:1956 Category:Chronologie